


A SOLIS ORTU USQUE AD OCCASUM - From sunrise to sunset

by Laysa_Lespoir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Muggle to Witch, Multi, Smut in future chapters, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laysa_Lespoir/pseuds/Laysa_Lespoir
Summary: "What am I supposed to tell her? Hi, we are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, characters from a book. Yes, we are real. Oh, and by the way, we are married to you." Harry bit his lip, trying to suppress a smile by directing his gaze from his stepfather to behind him. "She's behind me, isn't she?" Harry nodded. "That's a good way to start the conversation." Sirius closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. "You're an Idiot." Sirius nodded in agreement with Remus. SB/OC/RL. Time-Travel Fic.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 33
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HP belongs to J. K. Rowling. I just play with Sirius and Remus in my imagination, wich means that this is a TRIAD FIC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
> 
> Hello, people!  
> First I want to clarify that I started this story in first person (from my OC's view) because that's how I got inspired and started writing it, but I don't know if it will stay that way. I crave too much to write how my men feel as situations go by, so we'll see. ;)  
> Second, I was inspired to write this story after reading "The Debt of Time." It's the best marauders' fic I've ever read. So this story will have the use of "time-turners" and that. :)  
> And third, please, forgive me if you find some mistakes in the writing... I'm not English, and I'm translating this by my own (I have this fic written in Spanish, if you were wondering ;D).  
> Leave a comment to know if you are interested, if you have opinions of the story and that. :P  
> EVERYTHING IS WELL RECIEVED IF IT'S MADE WITH RESPECT.
> 
> Love ya 'all.  
> Peace Out.  
> Laysa L'espoir.

**Chapter 1.**

Do you believe in fairy tales? In the Charming Prince? In love at first sight? I did. I was one of those people who believed that the love of her life would appear around the corner with a bucket of red roses and the biggest and charming smile just for me. That a wizard with glasses and emerald eyes would knock on my door one day and take me to live in a magical world. Or that a mysterious and sexy vampire would appear by the door of the school that I attended when I was a teen and he would tell me that I was his _"cantante_ " or something like that. Once I even imagined about that Prince dressed in blue riding his white steed who would take me to his great castle and we would live happily ever after.

Yeah, I know. Too many clichés and too many romance books read.

But at that time I was in love with the idea of love. I thought all men would be honest and kind. Gentlemen and generous. But it's not like that.

One day you wake up, and you realize that without thinking, without having expected it, time passed and you entered the world of adults. And you discover that nothing is as they draw it in stories, as they tell in the romance books you once read. You realize that the first man you decided to give a chance to know comes round the corner, walking towards you – without realizing that you are there, right in front of him – taken from the hand of his wife on one side, and another holding the small hand of her five-year-old daughter. Of course, the bastard, had never said anything about it, and you feel it like the hardest slap on the face you ever received. And hell, the fall _hurts_. Because there you understand that nothing is what it seems, that no one is who they say they are and that words are carried by the wind. There you understand that life is not like in novels. The books that tell stories of love and courage, fidelity and loyalty are just words, letters that come together to build a bridge with only one final destination: _Fantasy_. You understand that not everyone gives you a hand when you need it, that there will not always be a shoulder to cry on; sometimes, it's just your pillow and the moonlight coming through the windows of your room, and other times, the sound of thunders on a stormy night. And that's when you start to think that the rain is not all cute being alone, when before you imagined a romantic kiss under her.

At that moment, in the midst of that lonely cry, you understand that you are growing; and you start to leave stories, fantasies, Princes, wizards, golden-eyed vampires behind. You leave Mr. Darcy from _Pride and Prejudice_ ; you leave even the beautiful character of Miguel from the novel _Redeeming Love_ behind and you start to live an adult life that has left behind the fantasies of children. You become someone who gets up in the mornings to go to a job where you have to serve others, where sometimes the client's treatment is not the best for their waiter – and you have to close your mouth to any possible answer, doesn't matter how much right you are. Where every day you feel more and more the regret of getting up in the morning and repeating the routine. You become someone who really stopped believing in that magic from before. You become an _adult_. And one not very happy with his life.

"If I could describe your face today, Ally, it would be... mmm, an _ass_ , and a very ugly one." Oh, my friend Virgy, as sincere as ever. I smiled.

"Thank you, idiot." She threw me a kiss before taking her order to table fifteen.

In case you hadn't noticed, yes. That entire depressing introduction was about me. But don't worry. That day, with that comment from Virgy, my life changed.

I heard the sound of the bell that rang every time someone entered the restaurant and I turned to see the new customers. I had never seen them before. Three people, who looked quite normal, sat at the first table in front of the door – table twenty, to be more precise – on my side of the place. We used to divide the amount of tables with Virgy and another employee to maintain the order of the place, since it was huge and we were only three waiters.

I took the menus and headed towards them. When I arrived and they had already removed their big coats – it was almost winter in London – I noticed that they were two men and a woman. I assumed they were about my age, but I wasn't entirely sure.

"Good evening, Gentlemen, Miss. Welcome to _Marvin's and Gorgy's_. What can I offer you?" I smiled concluding with my memorized little song of every day. Although I knew that my smile and the tone of my voice wasn't entirely honest. At least I made them almost smile at my sarcasm.

To be honest, it had bothered me to see them enter the restaurant. There were minutes before my working day was over, and now I had to wait for them to finish consuming and to pay me for whatever they were going to ask for. And I already wanted to go home. Well, since the moment I arrived early I wanted to go home. But more that day; it hadn't been one of the bests. It started with an old man, annoyed and unhappy with his life, who complained about the price of a coffee and refused to pay for it, until a few moments ago a capricious child who did not want to eat the pasta that his parents had asked for him. When I passed by them the boy threw the plate at me staining my uniform with filetto sauce and spaghetti.

_Yup, beautiful day._

"Emm, I think a coffee would be enough."

 _'Oh, great, they have come to talk... They will not leave anymore!'_ I thought a little irritated.

"I want a Cappuccino." Said the girl smiling at me while I wrote down their orders.

"The same as her." I nodded looking up, seeing them a little more in detail.

The first one who had spoken was a tall black-haired man, with quite broad shoulders, you could tell he was exercising – or well, that at some point in his life, he did it and he kept it as time went by as he surely stepped on thirty-five. He wore spectacles to see and his hair was tied in a ponytail; loose, surely reached below his shoulders. And he had green eyes, the brightest green I've ever seen, where a light blue colour surrounded the irises. Definitely, something I had never seen before.

The girl had curly hair long below the waist, light brown with a little blond on the tips. Her honey-coloured eyes inspired trust and kindness. She was thin, with the perfect amount of curves on her body.

And the other man was even taller than the raven haired. His short red hair, a red that resembled more orange. And celestial eyes like the clear sky of spring. He looked a little uncomfortable – a little paranoid, looking all around. Alert, as if waiting for something to happen. Weird.

"For now, just that." I nodded when the black haired man spoke to me again and I retired to prepare the order with my cheeks hotter than boiling water. I was sure the guy had discovered me watching them. But, now that I thought about it better, we didn't see people like them every day. They had an aura, a strange energy. The majority of the restaurant's customers were seniors or clerks of the continuous buildings. Once or twice, there were families or groups of teens, but very rarely. These three looked weird; it felt weird near them.

I felt the hair of my arms stand on end, as if someone was behind me while I was preparing the coffee plunged into my thoughts, until I felt something grab my waist from behind and I threw the cup of coffee, scared. A scream and a laugh were heard at the same time.

"Virgy, don't be an idiot!" I scolded her once my soul returned to my body, just like my breath. She laughed out loud, wiping away the tears that fell from her laughter. "It was not funny…"

"Y-yes, it was." I sighed resignedly and smiling, I crouched down to clean up the mess on the floor. Virgy was unique. Really, if it wasn't for her, the place would be like hell – well, more than it already was.

"What's going on here?"

We were both surprised by the voice of our boss, and we stood up straight with our eyes downcast.

"N-nothing, Sir. I just had an accident, but I already cleaned it." I said with some hopelessness. Damn, all I needed was to get fired for a stupid broken cup of coffee.

"Virginia, your schedule is over. You can go."

"But, Mr. Marv-..."

"Go away." At the tone of Mr. Marvin, Virgy fled, and I didn't blame her. I would have wanted to run away too. But his gaze felt heavy on me. It would have been difficult to escape. "I want you to clean up the mess you made. The price of the cup you broke will be subtracted from your day's pay." I nodded without protest, dying to answer him inside. But I couldn't, not if I wanted to keep my job. "Finish serving your customers, they are the last ones left, and until they leave, you stay in. You could be useful for once and help Margaret clean up the mess, right?"

' _Take a deep breath, Ally... Breathe.'_

I nodded. "Yes, Sir." Margaret was an old woman who had worked here for years. She was the _'mother'_ of everyone, and the one in charge of leaving everything clean for the next day. She was much loved in the restaurant. And you could even say that she was loved by my boss, Mr. Marvin, and he didn't like anyone. Not even his partner, Mr. Gorgy.

"Perfect." He said looking at me contemptuously up and down, then turned and walked to his office at the back of the place. God, I hated him. A lot. I felt my cell phone vibrate in the pocket of my _cleaned from spaghetti_ uniform. I sneaked it out and it was a message from Virgy. " _Sorry_." I smiled, typing quickly before someone saw me and told the ogre I had as boss. "No one died, it's all good." I put it back on my pocket and continued with my work.

With the coffees on the tray, I went to the table of those three who looked at me with pity, as if they had heard all the mess with my boss. I shook my head; that was impossible.

"Here is your order." I placed each coffee in front of its owner starting with the girl, then the redhead and finally the black haired man. He looked me straight in the eye when I came closer to give him his coffee. I felt as if he was looking for something in mine. As if looking into my eyes, he wanted to confirm something. That was strange, and disturbing.

"You're Alexia D'angelo, aren't you?"

I blinked three times, processing his words before I straightened, moving away from him. Where did he know me from? I didn’t remembered ever meeting him.

"Yes, I am." I answered with my head held high, somewhat defensively. "Do I know you?"

The black haired smiled. "No. Not yet."

I frowned. What was wrong with this guy? Who was he? What did he mean by that?

At that moment, as in the movies, something happens. Sometimes, something good that unites you with a man like that raven head guy. Or something embarrassing like one of the cafes falling on top of you burning and staining your second white uniform of the day, making you wish that the earth would swallow you while listening to laughter in the background. Or something like what happened... along with all the previous ones – except for the laughter.

The bell at the entrance rang, men dressed in black robes and skull-shaped masks entered the restaurant. There were four or five; they raised their right arms directly to the three characters seated at the table and me. Then, hell broke loose.

Lights and explosions of chairs, cups, plates, glasses flying everywhere. I threw myself to the ground as soon as I felt something brush against me and burned my upper arm. Of course, I groaned in pain. It fucking hurt.

" _Hermione_!" The black-haired shouted kneeling beside me. The girl stood in front of us and a yellow light appeared surrounding us. The red man threw everything that was on the table – without realizing that it was to the side where we were with the dark-haired man, filling us with coffee and staining both of us – and he threw it down as a shield in front. The girl Hermione jumped and covered herself with us while the explosions and the lights were still happening. I covered my ears and closed my eyes. What _the hell_ was happening? Was it really happening, or was it a dream?

"We must get her out of here, Harry!" The red one spoke while he and the girl peered over the table, as if they were counterattacking the men in the tunics. With what? I had no idea. And I didn't want to open my eyes to find out.

"At the count of three, at the point we already know." Said the dark-haired. "One... Two..." I opened my eyes, and when the man grabbed me by the shoulders looking directly at my eyes, I regretted having opened them. "Three!"

I felt something grabbing me by the neck and pulling me with superhuman strength into a tunnel where I rarely and tightly fit with the black haired man and sucked us so quickly, that the feeling went away as fast as it came.

.

Darkness. Silence. There were no more explosions or lights flying everywhere. The floor of the alley where I was now was humid and very cold, which made me feel dizzy next to the sensation I had just experienced and that is why I threw up. And God, I hated throwing up.

"Easy, it's normal and common for that to happen." Said the dark-haired man's voice patting my back. "You're okay?"

"Okay? _OKAY_?! Of course I'm not _okay_! What the hell was all that?! Who the hell are you?!" I screamed in his direction after the last throw up. There was absolutely nothing left in my stomach. The black haired man grimaced in fright, frowning and backing away from me.

"Bloody hell, you do know how to scream." The redhead joked with laughter, appearing out of nowhere.

"What the hell does that supposes to mean?" I said sitting on my heels still kneeling on the dirty floor of the alley. I was angry, too angry. I didn't understand anything that what had happened. Who were these people? Who were the men in the tunics? How _the fuck_ did we get there into that alley? I was two drops away from my cup of patience for the day overflowing.

The girl, Hermione, smacked the redhead on the shoulder before approaching and kneeling in front of me. She placed her hand on my forehead, as if verifying my temperature. "How do you feel? I'm sorry about all of this; it wasn't our plan to do it this way."

I nodded frowning and I moaned again in pain. There I realized that the chestnut haired girl had not checked my temperature, I had a deep cut on the forehead and she was watching it very carefully. As any nurse or doctor would. Was she one of the two?

"It's okay; we don't want to hurt you." Hermione smiled sweetly and patiently before turning to the dark haired man. "We have to take her to _Grimmauld_ and heal her wounds, she has a deep cut on her arm and on her forehead, burns on her legs and I think her left wrist is sprained."

I frowned even more when my head began to ache at the same time that the black haired man ran a hand through his hair, ruffled it and sighed. " _Sirius_ is going to kill us."

The redhead shook his head, raising his hands in surrender. "Oh no, mate, this was your idea."

" _Harry_!" Hermione shouted at the black haired man before the chase between the two men began. She looked at me and protested, " _Men_." I smiled amused, but then I moaned again, when I felt the twinge in my arm. "Come on, we're going to heal you, put you on clean clothes, maybe a bath, and then we'll explain this whole mess to you, okay?" She circled my waist helping me to stand up. I felt a bit intimidated, not only because of her actions but also because of the tone of her voice, so sweet and tender. This woman was born to be a nurse or a doctor – or something like that. She was just too kind for what I was used to.

"Can she Appear?" The redhead asked, still throwing punches with Harry.

I looked at him confused, leaning a little on Hermione. My legs were burning. "Excuse me?"

The brunette rolled her eyes annoyed. "Ron, sometimes I wonder if you really say things without thinking, and at times like this, I see that you do." The dark haired man laughed quite audibly, earning another punch to the shoulder by the redhead. She looked back at me. "Don't worry, the explanations will come. First, I need to heal your wounds, okay?"

I nodded. Hermione started walking at my pace, knowing that the burns on my legs ached, especially one on my right ankle. Harry and Ron went ahead of us at a slightly faster pace. Clearly, none had been hurt by whatever had happened at the bar. Hermione, however, also had a cut on her arm, which I pointed to while walking down a lonely street. It was late at night. And it was cold, _too cold_.

"It's okay, it's nothing." She shrugged off. "I worry more about yours."

"Are they that serious?"

"No. Thank God, no."

"So, do you need to heal them for my health, or for that _Sirius_?"

Hermione let out a laugh. "Of course for your health."

I nodded. "Who is this Sirius and why is he going to get mad at all this?"

She looked at me, smiled and said nothing. I was beginning to get frustrated. Those three people walked in complete silence, as if they were heading to their own purgatory. But I wanted answers. The day had started badly and with everything that had happened, including my aching body, tired and almost frozen from the cold, it had not improved. It was not over yet, but something told me that it would not end in the best way either.

 _Sirius_... It was an unusual and too strange name to have. Would he be _that_ angry about what had happened? What did that man have to do with all this? Had he sent them? Did I know him in person? That is, if he had gone to the restaurant, maybe I could recognize his face.

"How does he look like?" Hermione looked away to the floor. "Physically, I mean. Maybe he was once at the restaurant and I could probably remember him."

"Do you remember us?" I looked at her confused. "Do you think this is the first time we go there?"

I shook my head considering what she had said. So they had gone to the restaurant other times. Why didn't I remember them? Still, they looked somehow familiar. "No, not from the restaurant, but you do look familiar." She smiled at me again and said nothing more for a few minutes.

I sighed again. "You plan to make me wait to explain what happened at the restaurant, isn't it?"

She nodded, still smiling. "You're smart."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Just promise that you'll listen carefully to all the explanations and then judge, okay?"

"Only if you promise to be completely honest, I hate lies."

She smiled at me openly. "Of course." She held out her hand to seal the promise and I took it with a bit of slowness. I didn't want to admit it out loud, but I felt a little weak. And Hermione had realized that. "A couple of meters, and we will get there." She said by way of consolation.

Thank God, she was right. Harry and Ron stopped in the middle of the entrances to two old houses with unkempt gardens. The numbers 11 and 13 stood out to the right of each door. I looked at them confused.

"What happened to the number 12? Did it disappear by magic?" I asked wanting to put a little humour to the silence.

My three companions laughed just as the ground began to shake. The fun completely went away from my face, but not from theirs.

I watched in astonishment as a space opened between houses 11 and 13 and a house appeared as it extended. It was impressive, and when I saw the number 12 appear before my eyes, I _understood_.

How had I not noticed before? How had I been so blind? _Their names_ , for God's sake! They were so obvious!

"Oh, _shit_!" I turned to them; I had not realized that I had walked to the small grate of the house that appeared in front of me. Everything made sense. The coloured lights, the appearance from one place to another. _Their names,_ _Holy_ _God_! "You are Harry Potter!" I almost shouted pointing at the dark haired man. He smiled at me, running a hand through his hair that miraculously remained tied. "Hermione Joanne Granger! Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Both greeted me with a half-smiling shake of their hand.

"I prefer Ron, thank you." The red man joked putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Harry laughed amused as Hermione shook her head trying to hide her smile.

I did not know whether to hit him or laugh too. I looked back at the house still dazed and in that moment, I realized another thing.

" _Sirius_... Sirius Black!" I screamed, looking at them again. "But, isn't he..."

" _Dead_?" Harry interrupted me before shaking his head. "I'll just tell you that the books exaggerated too many things."

"Ally, do you remember what we promised?" Hermione approached me as if she was dealing with an animal that had been caged. But I was completely stunned when I realized everything. I nodded assimilating her words. "First your wounds and then the explanations, okay?"

I nodded again as Hermione led me to the door, where on its right the number 12 was inscribed on an iron plate. When we approached, I could distinguish the figure of a snake, moulding the shape of the number 12. Very Slytherin. I shook my head. All this had to be a joke. Or a dream, and a very deep one. Years had passed since I had last read those books. Years and years since I last read something that had to do with fantasies. I had come to believe that all those novels and stories, of which I fell in love, became obsessed and came to believe that they were possible at some point, were pure fiction stories. Real life was painfully raw. And hard.

All this couldn't be real, could it?

Hermione opened the door and entered pushing me with her. I looked stunned around me. Definitely, it was not what I expected. On the outside, the house looked abandoned, not so much compared to the neighbouring houses, but it was noticeable that it was a place worn out by the passage of time. But inside, it was very different. The red and yellow colours and a black carpet greeted you to Grimmauld Place in a very friendly way. Everything looked clean and curiously warm and cheerful thanks to the photos that filled the left wall until you reach the other end where you could see the entrance to the dining room. Photos. _That_ _moved_. This _had_ to be a dream. A first door burst through the collection of photos in the middle of that corridor and opened onto a gigantic library where a sofa and a small table were a few meters from the fireplace that was lit and warmed that room. I didn’t know at what moment, but my body came into that place by itself. My heart kept beating wildly in my chest. Everything felt so strange. So _familiar_. As if at some point, I have been there. I knew that place. Although, it was impossible, right?

I didn't even hear what Hermione was saying when I got to the back of the sofa and ran my hand over it. So familiar that I wanted to cry; and I didn't understand why. I didn't understand why my legs were shaking and my hands and forehead were sweating.

We were all inside that room, when the voice of a man was heard.

" _Harry James Potter_ , I hope you have a very good explanation for..." The intended scold was shut as I turned to see the owner of the voice.

Beautiful grey eyes looked at me with astonishment and incredulity. The man was a few inches shorter than Harry was, and his hair, which was also tied and it looked too well for him, was a deep black. I understood where Harry had taken the hairstyle. The man wore a long black cloak that reached over his feet where elegant black men's shoes stood out and two red strips and a badge that I did not know what it meant adorned the right side of his cloak. His short beard made him look even more manly and handsome. Too handsome.

This man was everything and more than I could ever imagine what Sirius Orion Black would look like.

I began to feel the beating of my heart in my ears and when he opened his mouth to say something in my direction, everything went black. But the memory of those grey eyes fixed on mine accompanied me to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What am I supposed to tell her? Hi, we are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, characters from a book. Yes, we are real. Oh, and by the way, we are married to you." Harry bit his lip, trying to suppress a smile by directing his gaze from his stepfather to behind him. "She's behind me, isn't she?" Harry nodded. "That's a good way to start the conversation." Sirius closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. "You're an Idiot." Sirius nodded in agreement with Remus. SB/OC/RL. Time-Travel Fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: HP is from J. K. Rowling. I just play with Sirius and Remus in my imagination, wich means that this is a TRIAD FIC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

**Chapter 2.**

My mom always told me that it was a matter of a decision to change a person's life, and that no matter how big or small that decision might seem the turnaround could be completely unexpected.

My life had just begun to take that turn and I had not decided to take it.

But that didn't mean that I disliked the change. However, I was not going to deny it. _I was afraid_. And even more when I woke up the next morning, after that altercation in the restaurant where I worked, in a room and in a bed completely different to the small and simple room in which I slept daily.

The room I was in was _huge_. My apartment fit perfectly into that single room. And this was just a mere _bedroom_ – the luck of some, right? –. A giant bed where I was lying was placed in the middle of the room. On the left, there was a door that I had no idea where it led, and then a large window with a space in which one could sleep peacefully on the cushions with the warm light that entered. The window had two pairs of curtains. One, of an almost transparent white that allowed the entrance of light in all its splendour; the other, a black one, which was stretched at that time to do the opposite function. And in a corner, a small library with books and some ornaments and photos. I couldn't distinguish who was involved in the photographs, but they moved. _They moved_! – Yep, I was not going to get over it.

On the right side of the room, there was an individual sofa, with a small table full of healing items and little bottles, some empty and some not. There was furniture next to a door that was open and led to the bathroom, which I planned to explore later.

The walls of the room were painted red with yellow details, like in the hallway at the entrance to the house. Very _Gryffindor_. But the bed had black silk sheets. Curious... Why would someone have silk shee-...? I sat down suddenly, realizing who the room’s owner was. _Sirius_ _Black_. That was Sirius Black's room. That was Sirius Black's bed. God, and I was there, scattered all over that bed as if it belonged to me. I was so stunned by the whole situation that I had not noticed my injuries. And the second I sat so suddenly, I felt the pains return to my body and my mind.

I was bandaged on some parts of my legs; my right ankle had a kind of gel underneath the bandage, which relieved the burning and pain a little. My left arm was completely bandaged from shoulder to elbow and a pink spot was already beginning to be noticed. My right wrist was wrapped in bandages to the point of any simple movement was impossible. My whole body ached, but nothing resembled the pain in my head, starting on my forehead to the inside, where a stabbing sensation was killing me. I touched my forehead lightly and noticed the small patches that connected the wound, and apparently, it hadn't been so deep. But it hurt. It fucking hurt.

"Up already? I thought you had a couple more hours of sleep." I looked up and Hermione came through the door that was right in front of the bed with a tray of food and more vials with coloured liquids.

I cleared my throat while leaning back slightly. I was sure that my face had grimaced in pain, because Hermione looked at me with pity. "I woke up minutes ago."

She smiled at me placing the tray on the bedside table. "How do you feel?"

"As if a truck had passed over me and I had been slapped in the face many times, not to mention the stabbing pain in my head."

She laughed. "It's the most honest answer I've ever heard. And believe me, Harry is the most honest and raw person I know." She said looking through her collection of little bottles.

I sighed. _Harry Potter_... I still couldn't believe it. All my adolescence gladly lost among those books, imagining a thousand and one scenarios, until one day I hit the cruel reality and didn't believe in anything else. And the next day, as if by magic – pun intended –, everything was real. It was impossible to believe, but there I was. In _Sirius Black_ 's bed and in front of none other than Hermione Granger.

"If it were not for the pain I feel, I would believe that all this is a dream, and one produced by a really strong blow to my head. But I don't think I can imagine _such_ pain in my body..." I protested trying to find a better position in the bed. Hermione approached me alarmed. "It's okay, I'm just exaggerating." I tried to smile. It was not time to joke, apparently. "Only my head hurts that bad."

"Only your head?" She approached me to inspect the wound on my forehead. I nodded.

"My body also, but if the pains competed, the head is winning." She smiled again as she returned to her little bottles.

"You and I are going to get along very well." She commented taking out a bottle and extended it to me. "As long as you follow my instructions in your healing without protesting."

I looked with disgust at the liquid inside the bottle, which was thick and of a strangely yellow colour, and then my eyes went to her. "Am I not allowed even to comment on that yellow thing?"

Hermione sat up straight, still with the little jar in her hand on my direction and looked at me with defiance. "No, you're not allowed, if you want to get out of this bed."

I sighed again, but this time resigned. "Are you some kind of doctor or something?" I asked taking the vial and carrying it to my nose. Interestingly, it didn't smell completely bad.

She smiled at me nodding. "I work in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." I had the jar resting on my lower lip, about to take the contents, when I stopped and looked at her in surprise.

"It exists?" She raised an eyebrow looking at me with amusement. I rolled my eyes. "I mean, of course it exists, I just... I didn't... imagine _you_ working there."

"Let me guess... The books led you to believe that my profile was better for the Ministry of Magic, isn't it?" I nodded while she prepared a kind of mixture on a plate with the contents of some jars and some leaves of plants that I had no idea what they were. "Do you remember what Harry told you last night? Not everything is as the books described it." She smiled at some thought in her mind. "Also, I hate that I have been described as _'a bookworm_ '. There's nothing wrong with choosing to read in the comfort of a sofa instead of playing Quidditch in a field where someone always ends up hurt."

"Sure, that didn't sound at all like the Hermione Granger of the books."

The brunette looked at me between annoyed and amused for a few seconds, then looked down with a shake of her head and said between sighs, "You are completely his type..."

"His type?" The confusion I felt was obvious, but Hermione shook her head again, dismissing it as irrelevant.

I watched her attentively for a few minutes while she worked on her mix. It was definitely amazing to have Hermione Granger in front of me. Seeing her focus on her work was completely different from what the books described. She frowned and every now and then moved her lips but without uttering a word, as if speaking to herself. And when she stopped her actions to think about something, she took the tip of a lock of hair and rolled it on her index finger.

"Do you want to take what I gave you at once?"

I smiled. Nothing escaped her. I smelled the yellow thing once more to convince myself that maybe it did not taste that bad. I was wrong. It tasted as bad as it looked. The smell was a complete trick.

"It's okay, the sensation will pass in a few seconds." She said receiving the empty vial when I returned it to her. "You will feel the headache go away, as if it evaporated." I nodded still with a grimace of disgust on my face. She smiled amused. "Meanwhile, let's start healing the rest of your wounds."

"How serious are they?" I removed the sheets from above so that she could work comfortably. It was there when I realized that I no longer had my work uniform. "How…?" I had a baggy white tank top with a logo of a rock band I didn't know nor have I ever listened to and white panties. I looked at Hermione raising an eyebrow. She giggled.

"If it worries you, they're new. No one has used them before."

I shook my head trying not to laugh. "I didn’t mean... _that_. I meant... How did you... And I don't have dirt or anything like that..."

"I told you I was going to heal you, give you a bath and put you on clean clothes, remember?" She started to remove the bandage from my ankle.

"And then the explanations would come, I know, I remember, I mean... you did everything... _alone_ , right?" She looked at me smiling.

"Honey, I'm a Healer, which means a doctor, and my training started when I was fifteen at Hogwarts, helping Poppy. And I'm a witch too, remember?" She winked at me, beginning to remove the bandage from my ankle. I hissed at the pain when she moved it. "I'm sorry; it's still swollen... I tried two types of creams to relieve the symptoms, but they haven't worked. I hope this is the one."

Hermione cleaned my ankle from the kind of cream-gel she had put on it before and then applied the mixture – which she said was a cream – carefully and gently so it didn't hurt. "Burn or sprain?" I asked trying not to grimace in pain.

She shook her head. "Neither one." I frowned, confused. "I thought it could be either, but I was wrong when I scanned you in the alley, apparently one of the curses managed to hit you in the ankle and in the arm, and..."

"And…?"

Hermione shrugged. "Magic on muggles is not allowed, I can't heal you with magic. Potions, scanning with my wand and Muggle medicine is allowed, spells or any action that involves using my wand in a Muggle, no."

"Scanning me with your wand and giving me potions involves using your wand... Or do potions only need ingredients?"

She stretched her arms up.

" _Thank you_! That's what I just outlined to the Magical and Muggle Health committee! It's ridiculous..." I laughed amused as she re-applied her kind of cream on my ankle. When it was over, she wrapped it again in a bandage to the point of leaving it almost motionless. Then, she continued with the burns on my legs, which she left without bandages since they looked much better – according to her, I had not seen them before thanks to my fainting.

At that moment, when I remembered the encounter with Sirius Black, I literally felt as if my headache was vaporizing and going out of my head. It was… _strange_.

A giggle brought me back to my reality. "You don't feel the headache anymore?" I shook my head as an answer, surprised with the feeling. "Good. We were worried when you fainted. Your head was about to hit hard on the floor if it had not been for Si-..." She stopped when she realized what she was about to say. However, I wasn't going to leave it there.

" _Sirius_?"

She sighed before nodding. "When he realized that you were going to faint, he managed to put his hands under your head so it wouldn't hit the floor hard. Honestly, everything happened so fast that nobody reacted until Sirius had you."

"Well, remind me to thank him when I see him." I hissed again from the pain when Hermione moved my arm while she began to remove the bandage. She nodded without saying anything else and took care of her work as a doctor. She asked me to turn a little so she could see the bruise on the back of my arm and shoulder. At that moment, I looked at the floor and saw a shadow that came from the opened door and it moved rapidly so when I looked in that direction, there was nothing and no one.

"Did you see _that_?"

"What?" She didn't look at me, but continued her work with my arm.

"The shadow, did you see it?" She looked in the direction of the door, sighed and then returned to my arm.

"It's okay. With everything that has happened in two days, specifically with the information that your mind has received, it still does not assimilate the abnormalities and projects them as paranoia."

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" Hermione shook her head laughing.

"Honey, you _will_ have all the answers you want, but believe me, you don't want to hear them from me."

"And who am I supposed to hear them from?" She winked at me and turned her full attention to my arm. Which meant she would not talk to me until she had finished.

But my mind didn't stop. Who would explain me everything that had happened? Harry Potter? Albus Dumbledore? Could it be that Albus Dumbledore was alive? Or... Sirius Black? I wasn't the kind of person who liked to wait, but on that occasion, Hermione didn't give me another choice.

I let her work in silence while not taking my eyes off the door. Could it really be possible that someone had been spying on us or Hermione was right and it had only been the paranoia of my mind? I sighed. If Harry Potter existed, it was clear that everything was possible.

Hermione began to put that same cream that she put on my ankle on the arm, I closed my eyes and tried not to make any sound through the strong ardour that produced. My mind was focused on the pain in my arm, but deep inside I had the feeling of being watched, or that someone – who was not Hermione – was watching me. I was about to make a comment about it when Hermione touched a deep part of the injury. At that, I couldn't contain the half whine, half hiss of pain that came out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I had to. It was getting infected." I nodded without uttering a word. And this time, my mind focused only on the pain I felt and nothing else.

When Hermione finished re-bandaging my arm, she made me take the liquid from another of her bottles and lay down on the huge bed. I didn't remember clearly, but as she spoke and explained to me about the condition of my arm, my eyelids began to weigh me; the sounds were heard in the distance and before I gave up completely to sleep, I managed to see the figure of a man entering through the door.

And then, _darkness_.

.

I woke up hearing voices arguing. Of course, when I opened my eyes, I realized that they didn't come from the room I was in. They could be heard in the distance, as if they came from below. I sighed before sitting on the bed with my feet out trying to regain control of all my senses. I noticed the darkness in the room and when I looked at the window, I saw the moonlight that entered in all its splendour. There was no clock nearby, but I could bet it was midnight.

I sighed again, gathering all my courage and put my feet on the ground – which I struggled to do, given my height. The blessed bed was huge and tall, and I was _not_ so graceful in height –, still holding myself to the bed to keep from falling. I knew that my legs could feel weak since I hadn't done many movements in a day and a half – according to Hermione.

And now that I thought about it, a day and a half without going to work after the _duel_ at the restaurant – it felt strange to think that everything was true and a real magical duel between the Golden Trio and Death Eat-... Oh, _shit_! They were _real_ Death Eaters! 

_I could only imagine the disaster in which the restaurant was left in…_ _Fuck_ , I saw coming a big problem with my boss in the future. My head was beginning to ache again as I imagined Mr. Marvin's annoying yells.

When my legs were able to support my own weight without having to hold on to the bed and came to the door, I went out into a long corridor with two doors to my right, one to my left and just in front, the guardrail that made the stairs safer. I supported myself from there, walked to the stairs, and started to lower it slowly. My body still protested at the movements. Especially, my ankle, which practically being so well bandaged it didn't flex with my walk.

As I reached the end of the staircase – which made me tired of going down – the voices that were arguing grew louder and louder. I still couldn't define what they were saying, but they definitely spoke in a not-so-friendly tone.

I reached the hallway that I remembered had given me the friendly welcome to Grimmauld Place. It was all dark, and the only light that could be seen was that coming from the kitchen, where you could see that people were sitting around a table and only two men were standing with their backs to the entrance of that room. As I got closer, I began to hear what they were talking about, or rather, what they were discussing _very_ loudly about.

"It's absurd even thinking about it, Harry!" I hadn't heard that voice before, so I assumed from his movements that he was one of the men standing. "Tell him, Sirius!"

The man standing on the right side turned his head to the other man that was apparently talking – almost yelling, actually. That was Sirius Black. The dark haired man lowered his head and sighed.

"Are you kidding me, Sirius?" He looked up at the man next to him. "Sirius, _she_ _is_..."

"We do _not_ know that, we never knew with certainty." Sirius interrupted with the same harshness with which the other man spoke.

"Remus, if you think about it clearly-..." That voice sure it was Harry Potter's. What surprised me was hearing the name of the person he was addressing, and who happened to be the man with his back to me who was not Sirius. _Remus John Lupin_. I noticed that his hair was golden brown and short, unlike Sirius who had his tied in a kind of bun. I wondered how long it would be. I began to observe them closely and both were tall, although Mr. Lupin was half leaning forward at the table, he was probably a little taller than the black haired was. However, both had wide shoulders, with a good backside – and yes, of course I was appreciating their asses. They were nice asses to look at.

 _'God, focus on the conversation, Ally,'_ I scolded myself at the same time that Mr. Lupin stood up and raised his voice a little more, interrupting Harry’s words.

"I have nothing to think about, Harry. You should all think clearly for a moment what will you say to that little girl. She is a _muggle_ , Sirius. She does _not_ have magic. Do you really think that girl can be _her_? Do you really believe it?" The golden brown haired man approached Sirius, as if daring him to answer.

If there was something I was sure about, was that _I_ was the _muggle_. But that _'her'_ , I did not know who it was. Who was _she_ and what relation did she have with me?

Sirius Black ran his hand over his face before looking Remus Lupin in the eye. "You have _not_ seen her. When you see her, you will understand my doubt. And yes, I _do_ hope it is _her_."

The golden brown haired man sighed looking down and dropped himself down on the chair resting his elbows on the table and hiding his face in his hands. "You are opening old wounds." It was hard for me to hear what he said given that it was a whisper if we compared it with the yells of moments ago.

Sirius placed his right hand on Mr. Lupin's shoulder as consolation. "I know, but if there's one thing I've learned from _her_ , it's that the last thing you lose is _hope_. And _you_ know it." There was a silence for a few moments before the man sitting nodded.

Harry stood up before speaking. "Very well, we should think what we are going to say to her when she wakes up. We owe her an explanation."

"We should tell her the truth. She recognized us, which means she has read the books. I don't think it will be difficult for her to understand many things that happened. She knows too much about our world, even details that not everyone pays attention to." Hermione spoke quite calmly. She was sitting on Harry's left side – from my perspective – and I noticed that she was leaning on a platinum blond haired man, who had an arm around her shoulders. That man was unquestionably Draco Malfoy.

"What do you mean by details?" Ron asked, who was at the end of the table, next to the blonde who hugged Hermione. I understood then what Harry Potter had said at the entrance to Grimmauld. The books did _not_ tell the story as it was. And Hermione Granger was in a relationship with Draco Malfoy.

"She knows that potions don't just need ingredients, she knows that every potion requires the use of an enchantment, the use of a wand... Tell me, _who_ in the muggle world really paid attention to that?" Hermione smiled as she spoke.

"It's true. If she has read the books, I think there will be no problems. On the contrary, I think you're underestimating the poor girl; and she's not a _little_ girl, Lupin. If she were _little_ , she would already have made a fuss about all this. And the only one here, who whines pathetically, is you." I could have sworn I heard a slight growl, but I wasn't completely sure.

Never would I have imagined that at some point in my life _Draco Malfoy_ would defend me. This was _too_ great.

"I agree." Harry commented looking back at his godfather. "I think it's going to be pretty easy if-..."

Sirius Black gave a sarcastic laugh interrupting his godson. "Easy? None of this is easy for us, Harry." From the tone of his voice, I understood that the great and fun thing about all this was about to go down the drain.

"Sirius, you just have to-..." 

" _What_ , Harry? Tell her the truth from the beginning, be completely honest? Yeah, _right_." I started to get closer as Sirius raised his voice. He sounded anxious and frustrated. "And what am I supposed to tell her? 'Hi, we're Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, characters from a fantasy book. Yes, we're real. Oh, and by the way, we're married to you.'" As he spoke, I became visible to everyone present, except for the two men who kept their backs to me.

I didn't know what to say, what to think with what Sirius said in an ironic tone. I just wanted to hit him for using that tone.

Harry, when he noticed my presence behind them, bit his lip, trying to suppress a smile by directing his gaze from his godfather to me. It didn't take Sirius more than a minute to realize what his godson was trying to say without words.

"She's behind me, isn't she?" Harry nodded and I noticed the smiles of the others present. Except, of course, Sirius and Mr. Lupin. I couldn't see their faces yet.

I knew I had to say something, so I just said the first thing that came to my mind.

"That's a good way to start the conversation." I spoke crossing my arms and with the same irony with which Sirius had spoken. The dark haired man lowered his head and sighed. No one produced a single sound. The only one who broke the silence was Mr. Lupin, who spoke in the direction of Sirius.

"You're an idiot." And Sirius nodded agreeing with the golden brown haired man before turning to me.

His grey eyes looked directly at mine. They were so deep and captivating, that for a second I forgot everything and everyone around me. In a simple glance, I could see and feel so many things. I felt something that I hadn't felt for a long time... _Hope_. Those eyes were so full of that feeling that it really made you feel it. There was _life_ in his eyes, and I wanted that.

I looked down, cutting with that link between his eyes and mine, and when I raised them again, I found a pair of emerald green eyes that changed to gold when they collided with mine. I felt my legs weak. Did all these wizards have the kind of eyes that hypnotized you? It was _not_ fair.

If before I had been captivated by the black haired man's eyes, what I felt when I discovered Remus Lupin's, was impossible to describe. They went and returned from green to gold. But I felt so many things in a mere minute, that everything I felt went away as quickly as Mr. Lupin looked down and away from my eyes. You could see that something inside made him feel uncomfortable, as he frowned and his hands clenched into fists. However, he looked up again and stood gaping, as if he could not believe what his eyes were seeing.

"Y-y- _you_..." Sirius put a hand on his shoulder again. When the dark-haired man was about to say something, Mr. Lupin took his jacket that was on the back of the chair where he had previously sat and went through a door that led out, right next to the huge refrigerator that was in the kitchen, and let the door slam shut.

Sirius turned to me and gave me a smile full of grief. " _Sorry_." He said before taking his jacket and going after his friend.

Nobody spoke. Everyone looked at me with pity, except Draco Malfoy, he looked bored and annoyed. There was a " _where the hell do you think you're going, Moony?_ " in the distance and then the sound that I assumed occurred when someone Apparated. Three seconds later, Sirius came back into the kitchen annoyed and insulting under his breath; but when he looked at me, he sighed calmly and approached with a half-smile.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think he could react like that."

I nodded, supporting myself from the nearest chair. My body was taking its toll on me for the physical effort I had made going down the stairs and standing for so long. Or that is what I wanted to believe and not admit everything I had felt minutes ago. I was... _overwhelmed_.

Sirius was the first to appear next to me to help me sit with delicacy, followed by Hermione, who took out her wand and scanned me to verify how my body was.

"You're not ready to stand up yet, Ally." The brunette scolded me.

"Have you ever heard about recoveries that don't need rest?" I smiled at her, trying to change my pain face.

"Yes, and yours is not exactly one of those."

"You don't know that if you don't do the test." I smiled at her again after hearing giggles around me, especially Sirius'. She rolled her eyes and sat back next to her boyfriend, who was smiling amused and kissed the brunette's temple when she snuggled back to his side.

I didn't pay more attention around me the moment Sirius Black knelt beside me and delicately placed my legs on the continuous chair. I watched him carefully when he looked at my legs – especially one of the deep bruises on my left thigh, which looked quite purple still – and frowned. Then he took off his jacket and with his wand transformed it into a blanket, and placed it on my legs, covering them carefully because of my burns.

His gaze returned to my face, but never to my eyes. "Do you feel better? Are you hungry? I can cook you something if you want." He said placing a lock of hair behind my ear.

I didn't know what to say. Why did he act with such delicacy and sweetness towards me? Why did he look at me with such adoration? I didn't understand it. I didn't know why he was acting like that with me, and that made me feel... _what_? Uncomfortable? Calm? Happy to have the great Sirius Black at my disposal? I did _not_ know what to feel. I was confused.

But if there was one thing I was sure of, it was the heat in my cheeks.

Before my silence, Sirius sighed again, as if giving up, and got up to walk away. In that moment, I reacted and grabbed his forearm.

"I want answers."

This time he looked me straight in the eyes for a few minutes, as if looking for some kind of confirmation in them. And I had no idea what he had found in mine, but his face went from seriousness and tension to a kind of melancholy and... _love_? I wasn't an expert on the subject, but I could distinguish that kind of looks. Sirius Black looked at me with such _love_ , that for a second I felt fear. His eyes were so full of love and adoration, and I felt so overwhelmed by them, that I lowered mine.

 _'Oh, and by the way, we're both married to you.'_ His words from minutes ago hit me hard. Married? With me? _Both of them_? It was crazy.

And in that moment I understood it. Sirius believed that _I_ was _her_. Although I still didn't know who _she_ was…

I looked up when I heard movement. Sirius had his back to me, opening the drawer of a furniture that was there, and when he turned around he had a medium box of old wood in his hands.

He looked at me and smiled with shyness. "Here are your answers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Hello, people! So, did you like this chapter? What do you think about the arrival of Remus Lupin? Different from the usual, wasn't it? ;) Don't panic. He'll come around. Thank you for the love and reviews - they mean the world to me.
> 
> Love ya 'all.  
> Peace Out.  
> Laysa L'espoir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What am I supposed to tell her? Hi, we are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, characters from a book. Yes, we are real. Oh, and by the way, we are married to you.” Harry bit his lip, trying to suppress a smile by directing his gaze from his stepfather to behind him. "She's behind me, isn't she?" Harry nodded. "That's a good way to start the conversation." Sirius closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. "You're an Idiot." Sirius nodded in agreement with Remus.
> 
> Disclaimer: HP is from J. K. Rowling. I just play with Sirius and Remus in my imagination, wich means that this is a TRIAD FIC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sirius Black x OC (Alexia D’angelo) x Remus Lupin.
> 
> Genre: HP – Marauders Era AU, Drama, Romantic.
> 
> Warnings: TRIAD RELATIONSHIP, heavy angst –on some chapters, smut – in future chapters, cursing, dirty talk, male x male in smut too – in the future😉
> 
> N/A: Hello, people! Sorry for the late update! Was having some personal problems, but now that everything was solved I can focus on this fic again :D Hope you guys like this chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews/comments, they mean the world to me!   
> Now, ENJOY!<3
> 
> Love ya 'all.  
> Peace Out.  
> Laysa L'espoir.

**Chapter 3.**

I always wanted something to happen in my life. Something that was really interesting. And unique. Of a romantic novel. I always dreamed of it. For a long time, I waited for it. Until I got tired of waiting and my life continued like any other. The daily routine, consuming me, like a vampire that sucks a person's blood slow and deep, killing them little by little.

Consuming me like any other human being.

Then suddenly, without really expecting it, it happened. What had only been a dream for years, had come true.

And there I was. Sitting in front of no other than Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather. Who supposedly believed that I was _her_. That I was… _What_? His _fiancée_? _Wife_? And a wooden old box, _very old_ , was in the middle of that long table.

What was inside there? Would it be something good or bad? What had to do with me?

"What's in there?" I asked, taking my eyes off the box and directing them to Sirius.

His eyes watched the box as if there was something bad inside. As if opening it, some dead hand would come out of there and kill us all. Yeah, I know, I was exaggerating –just a little, but it could happen! Couldn't it?

However, Sirius' face, the way he looked at the small wooden box, didn't help. And that scared me.

He took a deep breath before looking at me for a moment, and then he proceeded to open the box. A number of photos and newspaper clippings, and even what seemed to look like letters scattered from the box to the table. He took a photograph and looked at it with melancholy, smiling slightly sideways before speaking.

"Years ago, more specifically when I was still at Hogwarts, a new student arrived in our fourth year. At the beginning, we didn't get along very well, but quickly she became part of the group." He said before extending the photo to me. The tremor in his hand was almost imperceptible, but I managed to notice it when I took the picture with some confusion.

When I held it in my hands and pulled it towards me to see it, I froze. In the photo, _which moved_ – God, I was not going to get over it–, a group of friends laughed for the photo. A man, who looked too much like Harry Potter, only with matted short brown hair, hugged a green-eyed woman with straight red hair that was tied in a high ponytail, his arm surrounding her shoulder. Both were sitting on the floor, where they apparently shared a Spring picnic afternoon. Beside them, a young man who looked a lot like Remus Lupin was sitting with his legs crossed under him, the same scars on his face that I had seen a few minutes before, but with a big smile on his face. Another woman, with light brown hair, was leaning back and her head was resting on the legs of Mr. Lupin's young version. The look he was giving at her was filled with affection. His expression changed to amusement at the same time that the unmistakable Sirius Black appeared on the scene, a few years younger, and threw himself on top of the brown haired girl, making her and everyone else laugh for the action. Just there, the girl turned her face to where apparently the camera that captured all that moment was, and...

_Oh_. _My_. _God_.

I looked at the black-haired man in front of me, wide-eyed, unable to believe it.

"Is-is this…?" I looked again at the photo. "Is it real?" Sirius nodded.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" I nodded without taking my eyes off the photo. "Imagine my surprise, two months ago, when you bumped into me in a corner, two streets away from the restaurant." I gasped as I remembered that day.

I had caught a horrible cold, and my _beloved_ boss hadn't given me permission to miss the day, not telling me about it on due time that I couldn't, and that he would discount my day's pay if I missed it. That day I ran as fast as I could towards the restaurant. When I was missing two streets, a man turned to my direction on the corner and _boom_! We collided. I didn't have time to stop and ask if he was okay, so I just apologized and ran away, leaving the man kneeling on the ground looking at me in surprise.

I looked at Sirius and smiled at him sadly. "I'm sorry; I was late for work."

He smiled back. "It's okay, I remember hearing you like you had a cold..."

"Yeah, I was sick. My boss didn't give me permission to miss the day, and I had to run to the restaurant. I don't live too far away."

The smile disappeared from Sirius' face and he frowned. "Why do you work there? I have seen, on more than one occasion for my pleasure, that man treat you very badly."

I sighed. "My boss's partner, Mr. Giorgys, was a friend of my parents. When they died five years ago in a car accident, he offered me to work at the restaurant. The pay is good and it helps me to keep my apartment, but we have to put up with Mr. Marvin and his bad-humor." I shrugged. I was used to it. It was my routine.

Sirius stared directly at me and said, "You don't have to work there anymore, I'll take care of your expenses."

"What?" I frowned. He was not being serious... was he?

"Sirius, why don't you continue with the, umm, telling-…?" Harry Potter came to the rescue of his godfather, but the grey-eyed man's gaze was fixed on me, promising that this would be a conversation for later.

Sirius nodded and continued, "Her name was- _is_ Alexia D'angelo Mcgonagall."

"Mc-Mcgonagall?" I stuttered without believing it. And apparently, none of the other four people present knew about it, because they all looked at Sirius in surprise.

"That's right. Minerva Mcgonagall introduced you as her daughter at the beginning of our fourth year." Sirius said as he took out another photograph, _which it moved_ –okay, that's it. I had to get over it–. He smiled with melancholy watching it, before passing me the photo. In it, a woman with elegant violet and navy blue robes and a perfectly done and elegant knot over her head smiled. Her body was on her side, giving her profile to whoever had the camera, and the woman received in a hug a girl in Hogwarts' school uniform –just as the books described them, with Gryffindor's colors– that ran to her. The woman laughed and tears ran down her cheeks. When they separated, the girl looked at the camera also smiling with tears, and the woman –Minerva Mcgonagall– kissed her on the cheek several times, as any mother would.

I felt tears accumulate in my eyes when I saw the photograph. "But... But I don't remember ever seeing this woman before."

Sirius sighed looking down. I watched him confused while he looked for another picture. Wasn't he going to say anything about what I had just said?

At that moment, Sirius didn't take another photo, but a paper, wrinkled and yellowish by how old it was.

"When everything began to get complicated after our graduation and Lord Voldemort began his attacks during the First Wizarding War, this diary was printed by Douglas Mcarthy, a man who was part of the Order. He was in our same year, but he belonged to Ravenclaw."

"I didn't know about that," Harry commented seeing whatever was printed on that page. Sirius didn't take his eyes off it, and his eyes filled with tears that he fought to keep from escaping him.

"The newspaper was only printed for the Order, but when many began to disappear, Douglas began to distribute it throughout the Magical World." He said trying to get his voice to come out as normal as he could.

Then, he took a deep breath and handed me the paper, also extending another copy to where Hermione, Draco and Ron were. The brunette gasped, already with tears in her eyes. Draco frowned, breathing a little fast. Ron insulted under his breath what sounded a lot like _"bloody hell"_ , his face with an expression that at any moment he would vomit. Harry looked at his godfather with grief as he placed his hand on his godfather's back, as consolation.

I swallowed dryly and looked at the paper with some fear. My throat closed when I read the title that was in large letters that stood out:

_'July 31, 1979._

_DISAPPEARED_

_Today, the Light suffers a tragic loss. Alexia D'angelo Mcgonagall was marked as missing today at 10:30 in the morning, from her own home. They all suppose a kidnapping. Her husbands, wizards Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin, fight and don't lose hope to see her again. To find her. To bring her back home._

_It is not uncommon in times like these to lose friends, family, husbands, wives, children; we do not know what to say or do to comfort those who are still standing and fighting._

_But there is something we do know._

_When everything is over, when the Light triumphs, we will raise our wands in honor of these people._

_Because, if we win, we will have done the best for the Magical World. We will have defeated the Darkness and avenged our loved ones that those inhumans snatched from us._

_Remember this:_

_"Even in the darkest of times, never forget to turn on a Light."_

_Still standing and fighting,_

_D.M.'_

I swallowed dry again when I finished reading, feeling a chill run through my back as I read again. This had been much worse than books could ever express. In the middle of the paper, right between the title of _'disappeared'_ and what Douglas had written, there was a photo of _her_ , of _me_ , sitting on a bench at some park, concentrating on reading a book, until she looked up where the camera was and smiled from ear to ear.

Undoubtedly, that woman was me. Or a clone, which I really doubted that existed. Unless someone used the polyjuice potion. But it was _me_. The brown waves of the girl's hair in the photograph, that in the light of the sun some reddish locks made their appearance, danced with the wind. The shape of her face, her small nose, her dark brown eyes... 

Looking at that image was like looking at myself in the mirror.

"She looks so much like me..." I commented, touching the photo while the actions of the girl repeated itself.

"It _is_ you." I looked at Sirius, apparently he had stopped struggling against his tears, as they fell freely down his cheeks.

I sighed. How could it be possible? The date on which that note had been printed had been in 1979. My actual birth date was April 12, 1985. It was impossible...

"I was born in 1985, Sirius." I said, still despite the photographic evidence I had in my hands. Sirius grimaced, as if I had slapped him full force. And seeing his reaction made me feel as if someone had slapped me. "I mean, I mean... yes, it-it's me, physically. She has even the mole at the corner of the lip... Who in their right mind would tattoo or want a mole like mine?" I let go frustrated making everyone laugh a little, cutting with the tension of the environment. Even Sirius had laughed, with his tears falling down his cheeks and staring at me so intensely that it made a strange tingle –and too uncomfortable for me to happen in front of many people– to occur in my lower abdomen.

Surely, I was entering my period days. Yes, that had to be. I was not going to admit just then that I had fantasized more than once with that man in front of me. With his ' _disappears-panties_ ' grey eyes and his ' _undo-bra_ ' smile. And with Lupin. With his green and golden ' _promises-multiple-orgasms_ ' eyes and his ' _sexy-mysterious_ ' scars. And with... _well_ , the point was that I was _not_ going to admit anything. Loving. Or sexual. Nothing. _Anything_.

Nobody would; would they?

I mentally hit myself back to the present and turned my gaze to Sirius, who had already wiped out the tears from his face. My heart felt like it was being squeezed every time I looked into that man's eyes. And when I saw all that hope, all that longing for me to be that girl, I gave in.

"Let's assume for a moment that _that girl_ is me..." Sirius smiled slightly, sitting up straight and staring at me. "How do you explain the date of my birth? How do you explain my mother-daughter relationship with Minerva Mcgonagall, when I know perfectly well that I was born from Janine D'angelo? How do you explain my supposed disappearance? Sirius," I shut him silent when he had tried to answer each question, reaching out to grab his hand over the table; but I moved it away from him when I felt that same tingling sensation, which I had felt a few minutes ago, the moment our skin touched.

I looked at him surprised, closing my hand in a fist, as if the touch had burned me, and quickly bringing it to my chest. What had _that_ been? He smiled with satisfaction at that moment. He understood what that _tingling_ meant. And for some reason his smile annoyed me; but made me love it at the same time. 

_Damn_ , I was beginning to lose control over my emotions because of that man.

I looked away from his eyes and said, "Sirius, I'm _not_ a witch. I do _not_ have magic." And the smile disappeared from the black haired man's face.

But then he snorted, regaining his composure and smirked at me. "I don't think so," he said too calmly.

"But, I just told you that-..."

"If you didn't have any magic in your body, you wouldn't have _felt it_ when you took my hand." I looked at him like he was crazy; but when my eyes travelled around to the others present, everyone smiled at me with understanding and hope. They wanted me to be _her_ , the girl in the photographs, I mean, _me_... _Agh_! My head was starting to hurt again.

Hermione immediately stood up when she noticed the grimace I apparently made when I began to feel the stabbing in my head again. Sirius stood up in alarm when Hermione was already beside me with one hand on my forehead and the other holding her wand, scanning me. There, I realized, I was perspiring.

"The fever has gone up," Hermione commented when Sirius came to my side.

"Aren't you supposed to have it controlled?" The black-haired asked with an angry tone in his voice. Hermione glowered at him, but her expression changed to surprise when I lightly tapped Sirius on the shoulder.

"Sirius Black, don't be mean. She's doing everything she can." I scolded him trying to put on my bossy voice, but I was really feeling bad, and weak.

"Sorry." He apologized in the direction of the brunette.

"It's okay, I understand." Hermione smiled slightly. "I think the best thing would be for you to go back to bed. As I told you, you're still too weak to stand..." This time, I nodded without saying a word. I felt bad.

Before I could get up, Sirius was already carrying me bridal style. A little squeal left my mouth when he lifted me up smiling.

I also heard the laughter of the rest in the room. "Take her to bed and see that she does not get up until I let her. I'll prepare something for the injuries and the fever." Hermione instructed Sirius, watching us with a smile. He nodded without taking his eyes off me –until he faced the stairs– and started climbing them towards the room.

Why did it feel so comforting to be in his arms?

I sighed, leaning on him. I felt very bad, very weak, the burning in my shoulder and arm was intensifying and my legs hurt. I really needed someone to end the pain, especially the one in my head. But curiously, there, in his arms, with my head resting on his chest near his neck, I didn't feel that bad. His calm breathing and the hand that held my legs, touching directly at the skin under the blanket he had transformed for me, and his fingers caressing me just below the knee, calmed me greatly. It was as if Sirius transferred his strength to me with his touch. And it was that kind of touch that leaves a slight tingling and causes the body hair to stand on end, shuddering. In a very good way.

I sighed again, opening my eyes, that I wasn't aware in which moment I closed them, and we had already reached the door of my room –well, _his_ room.

I looked up to see his face and realised how small I felt –and I'm sure I looked– in his arms.

Sirius Black was a _manly_ man. And one very well cared for his age. Although he looked much younger than he really was. He could go through Harry Potter's brother very easily because of the resemblance. His beard was not long and spiky, but it covered his cheeks and mustache at the ideal length and made me want to run my fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked. His nose was just the right size and his lips were neither too thick nor too thin. They were _ideal_ , like those young male models impossible to have within reach. His eyes... _God_ , _his eyes_. I could spend a whole day observing them and I wouldn't get tired or bored. They were so expressive.

Sirius cleared his throat when he reached the bed and looked back down at me smiling sideways.

"See something you like?"

I felt my cheeks burn and my eyes opened wide; I couldn't believe that he had asked me that question. Especially after everything he had confessed minutes ago. I was still somewhat sensitive and processing everything. And he had cried.

I mean, there were still a lot of questions to answer, but it was clear that he and Mr. Lupin were... _my husbands_. According to Sirius.

_'Really, Ally? Two?'_ It was hard to believe.

Sirius smiled openly, showing all his white teeth in the process. Something told me that such comments were very _common_ coming from him. And, of course, he loved to make _me_ nervous.

_'Ally, breathe...'_ I reminded myself as he bent down and put me on the bed. At that moment his lips brushed mine, very lightly by accident. His eyes penetrated me with such intensity that it made me hold my breath. And, _God blessed_ , when I saw him lower his eyes to my lips and swallow, as if restraining himself, I gave myself up for lost.

_I was lost for this man._

"I... erh... I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." He said as he took a step back and ran his hand through his hair, but without ruffling the knot that held it.

I shook my head. "It-it's okay." I smiled at him to calm him down. It was obvious that he was used to being that way with her - _with me_. For him, it hadn't been something abnormal. I was the one who was going to have to get used to _him_... If I planned to accept all this story and stay.

And with that thought, I was very curious. What was she- _I_ like with my husbands? Was I funny or serious? Did she- _I_ make those kinds of comments too?

I took a deep breath to encourage myself to ask as Sirius placed the bed sheets over me. "What was it like?" 

He looked at me confused. "What was it like, what?"

I looked down and played with my fingernails while Sirius sat on the edge of the bed, facing me. I could feel his full attention on me, and his desire to keep talking.

There, I realised that this was the first time we were alone –at least for me. And I still had so many questions that needed answers, that the pains of my body went into the background, leaving in the first place an intense desire to want to know everything at that precise moment.

And, of course, I wasn't going to admit that his arms or his lips very close to mine had helped me so much that I didn't think about my pain. Of course not.

"What was... she- _I_ like with you and Mr. Lupin?" I asked, somewhat nervous that the question bothered him.

Sirius gave a small snort. " _Mr. Lupin_?" He asked with amusement, to which I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"He's a stranger, and he didn't even introduce himself when I got to the kitchen a few hours ago... I'm not going to address him informally." I said firmly and somewhat annoyedly.

Sirius swallowed his amusement and nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry." He apologized by returning to the serious tone in the conversation. "It's just... it's weird to hear you talk about him like that, when... you know... And it would be very strange for me if you called me _'Mister'_." He wrinkled his nose imagining it and I smiled. "Never, _ever_ , call me 'Mr. Black', please, I beg you." We both laugh.

It was so easy to talk to him. Whenever I imagined Sirius Black, I had done it by seeing him as a very serious man, given to everything he had gone through, and that he only showed this fun side to his closest friends. Of course, according to him, I was _his wife_. Therefore it was comfortable and normal for him to be that way with me.

Sirius watched me tenderly as we laughed. When we stopped doing it, he reached his hand to me and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, caressing my cheek gently in the process. I looked at him somewhat surprised. He had done it so naturally, as if it were something usual for him to do.

I felt that tingling again, that shuddering, where his hand touched my right cheek, which I had felt in my hand when I took his from the table. He held his hand there for a few minutes, watching me as surprised as I did. Until he sighed and pulled his hand away looking down.

"Sorry." He apologized. "It's so difficult to see you and know that you have not lived through everything we've gone through, _the three of us_."

I nodded understanding. If for a moment I put myself in his shoes, it would be very difficult to have the person you love in front of you, with whom you chose to share your life, and know that that person doesn't remember you. Or worse yet. That person doesn't even _know_ you at all.

Could it be that, even after so long, Sirius and Mr. Lupin still _loved her_? _Did they love me_? That question in my mind made me think. When I looked up at Sirius, I saw in his eyes the battle that was going on inside him about whether to approach me or keep distance. His hands had clenched into fists in his lap, and from his breathing you could tell he was nervous and worried that I was upset with him.

Then I decided to do something. I steeled myself and took his hand in mine. I felt the tingling as soon as I touched him, but I didn't back away this time. I let it spread all over my arm, and even all over my body. It was such a new and strange feeling. It was as if something inside me was being repaired. As if all the pain I once felt in both my physical body and in my psyche vanished. I felt as if my soul was filled with something I didn't know I needed. And while that tingling had frightened me moments ago, now it seemed too exciting.

Interestingly, I wanted more.

I looked up to see him watching me with the same intensity as when he placed me on the bed and our lips brushed. And for a moment, I desperately wanted for him to touch me, to kiss me. That his whole being was closer to me.

_God, what was wrong with me?_

"What is that?" I asked almost in a whisper, referring to the tingling.

Sirius smiled closer to me. "You _can_ feel it, right?" His husky, thick voice, even more than it already was, filled my ears when his forehead clung to mine.

Why didn't it bother me that he had gotten so close? I used to be very surly and demanding with my personal space. But there he was, so close that I could hear and feel his breath on my face. And it didn't bother me. I liked his closeness. A lot.

My mind knew that a single movement was enough for our lips to come together. And something told me that he also knew it perfectly.

I opened my eyes –again, I should pay more attention to my actions and not lose myself in the sensations, for God's sake– and I noticed that he had his own closed. He was smiling from ear to ear, and his breathing was calm. He sighed with relief as he took my hands in his. They were big compared to mine, and warm. Very warm and soft.

A throat clearing was heard in the room from the door, scaring me a little. But Sirius didn't back away immediately, although the smile disappeared from his face. I swore I heard a slight growl. And, _Holy God_ , that sound went directly to my lower parts.

"Am I interrupting something?" Asked Hermione's voice. You could notice a tone of amusement in her voice.

I pulled away from the black haired man with great difficulty as she entered the room with a tray, and like when I woke up, it was full of little bottles and rare plants.

"You know, sometimes, you're really a pain in the a-..." I covered Sirius' mouth with my hands before he finished the sentence in the direction of the brunette. He smiled against my hands as Hermione glared at him setting the tray on the table.

"Now, for that comment, you'll leave the room." Hermione smirked at him when Sirius widened his eyes.

" _What? Why?_ " He managed to ask, and there I realized that my hands were still against his mouth, so I quickly removed them. He winked at me.

_God, I'm so lost._

"Because I say so." Hermione replied as she began to do mixes with the contents of the bottles.

"It's _my_ room, _Bossy_."

"Room which Ally resides, and she is _my_ patient, and as such, I have to take care of her, so, yes, I'm going to throw you out of the room as many times as necessary." Hermione answered very formally.

"Patient, which turns out to be _my_ wife." He smiled at her, which I reddened profusely. Hermione tried not to smile. "I think I won the argument."

And with that he stood with his forehead high and sat on one of the single sofas next to the little table to give Hermione room to come up to me. She smiled, shaking her head.

And me? I simply observed them, because something inside told me that this man was more than _my husband_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What am I supposed to tell her? Hi, we are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, characters from a book. Yes, we are real. Oh, and by the way, we are married to you.” Harry bit his lip, trying to suppress a smile by directing his gaze from his godfather to behind him. "She's behind me, isn't she?" Harry nodded. "That's a good way to start the conversation." Sirius closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. "You're an Idiot." Sirius nodded in agreement with Remus.
> 
> Disclaimer: HP is from J. K. Rowling. I just play with Sirius and Remus in my imagination, wich means that this is a TRIAD FIC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sirius Black x OC (Alexia D’angelo) x Remus Lupin.
> 
> Genre: HP – Marauders Era AU, Drama, Romantic.
> 
> Warnings: TRIAD RELATIONSHIP, heavy angst –on some chapters, smut – in future chapters, swearing/cursing, dirty talk, male x male in smut too – in the future😉
> 
> N/A: *shows head behind the sofa*  
> *smiles maliciously and throws this chapter at you*  
> *goes back to hiding behind the sofa giggling*  
> Enjoy!<3
> 
> Love y'all.  
> Peace Out.  
> Laysa. L'espoir.

**Chapter 4.**

When Hermione came to my side, she began to remove the sheets and blanket from me to start healing my wounds. Was she going to heal me in front of Sirius? I mean, I remembered that she almost had taken off the only piece of clothing that covered my entire body –the long sleeveless shirt–, when she healed me the first time I woke up. Was she going to do the same in front of Sirius? Before I could think of anything else, she stopped without completely removing the first sheet and looked into my eyes, as if searching for some kind of confirmation. Apparently, she found my discomfort in them and nodded.

"Sirius, really, I'm going to ask you to go out for a few moments."

The black haired frowned. "Why?"

"Are you  _ serious _ ?" Sirius raised an eyebrow with a funny expression on his face. The typical joke. Hermione chose to ignore him. "I have to undress her to heal her, Mister ' _ Give me-all-the-explanations _ '. Do I have to detail everything from when I took her shirt off?" Hermione spoke with her hands on her hips. She was already exasperated by Sirius's attitude.

I was redder than a tomato after everything she said, and even more when Sirius looked at me and moved his eyebrows suggestively. I felt my body warm up, and  _ God _ ... Had someone turned on the heating in that room?

"Fine." He finally accepted standing up and went to the door of the room. But when he arrived there, he stopped and turned to us. "I'll just say one more thing..." He cleared his throat and his smile turned to a seductive one while his eyes looked straight to mine. "If I stayed and you had to undress, I wouldn't be seeing something I haven't seen before. By the way, the mole on your butt was always my favorite."

And with that, he winked at me and went out from the bedroom, closing the door in his path.

_ Oh _ .  _ My _ .  _ God _ .

If before I was red as a tomato, now I was purple.

Hermione let out a laugh that she tried to hide, faking a cough when she saw my jaw on the floor. And I'm sure the color on my face was something she had never seen, because she tried not to smile or comment about it.

"Is-is he always like that?" I asked in an almost whisper, voice trembling, when she sat next to me. My voice never sounded normal when I was very shocked by something. And,  _ for all the Saints _ , that man was the living definition of the word ' _ shock _ '. You never knew what kind of comment was going to get out of his mouth. 

Sirius was a box of surprises, and almost impossible to define in one single word.

"Sirius never keeps quiet, he always has something to say," Hermione responded by shaking her head from side to side and smiling. "And  _ you _ are very similar..." 

I smiled when she winked at me. She was right. 

"Not the ' _ without shame'  _ style of Sirius, but since we talked the other night when the Death Eater attack happened, I knew you were  _ her _ . Do you want to know why?" I nodded watching her intently. She smiled at me and caressed my cheek. "I was the first person Sirius told about  _ her _ . And about Remus. I had always suspected, to be honest, about Sirius and Remus. I never imagined there could be  _ three _ ." She winked at me again. "Every time Sirius talked about you, his eyes would lit up. His whole being would lit up, and you know about his story... Azkaban is not exactly a place you come back from unharmed."

"T-that was real?" I didn't know why I was asking. I had read about it in the books; but for a moment, I had forgotten it.

Hermione nodded. "More real than you can imagine," I felt a chill run through my body, and not exactly a pleasant one. "It took time, but Sirius managed to be that funny person they always told us about again," she smiled with melancholy and then continued talking. "The day Sirius told me about  _ her _ \- about  _ you _ , it wasn't really a good time..." I frowned in confusion. She sighed deeply. "One day I came to Grimmauld early from work, no one was supposed to be in the house other than Sirius. I think it had only been a year since the last battle at Hogwarts," she looked up as if thinking and calculating the time in her mind. "Anyway, that day, I came back and I heard..." Hermione looked at me doubtfully.

"What did you hear?"

"You have to understand that Sirius has had a hard time... as bad as Remus himself. And they were just trying to...  _ resist _ , survive, day by day." 

I nodded still without understanding what she wanted to tell me. Hermione sighed again and continued.

"That day, I heard Sirius with a woman, a woman he called  _ 'Ally' _ . Yes, I know, very masochistic on his part," she said when she noticed my surprised expression. 

Although, to be honest, I didn't know whether to feel flattered, or...  _ disgusted _ . 

"When the woman left, I found Sirius sitting right in the same place where you were sitting in the kitchen, with a bottle of whisky in his hand and a grim expression. The last time I had seen that expression was the day we discovered the truth about...  _ Peter Pettigrew _ ."

"When Sirius escaped from Azkaban..."

She smiled at me nodding. "It's much easier to talk to you knowing that you  _ know  _ the story... Well, at least some parts."

I smiled with her. The only reason why I wasn’t freaking out about all of this was simply because I knew the story, I have read the books. But I highly doubted that someone who didn’t have that knowledge would take all of these events quite calmly.

"I remember making a teasing comment in the direction of Sirius about the girl, and of course, I mentioned her name. Sirius went crazy. I had never seen him so angry. He yelled at me, I yelled at him, and I can bet that some magical accident escaped from both, because I remember hearing some glass breaking." Hermione let out a short laugh. I was too stunned to interrupt her. "Until he started crying and there he confessed everything. He was drunk, so I let him take it all out and then I took him to his room. The next day, I brought him breakfast and some Pepper-Up potion to raise his spirits a little. And that morning he decided to tell me the whole story. About him and  _ Ally _ – the real one. About Remus and  _ Ally _ . About the  _ three _ of you."

I looked down processing all her words. That was completely delicate information. But, primarily, l didn't feel the need to recriminate him at all. Neither of the two. I felt that I wasn't in any position that allowed it. Was it because I still didn't have  _ 'love' _ feelings towards them? Would I change my mind the day I fell in love with them? Would I fall in love with them? With  _ both _ ? Was it possible to love two people in that way? I didn't know.

What I did know was what I felt in that moment –a great sorrow for both. Specifically, Sirius. Because, for now, I only knew his point of view, his side of the story. And because he had been polite enough to stay and explain some past issues. I never would have imagined that in a situation like this Sirius was the one who acted with understanding and Remus was the impulsive one. The books were clearly wrong in a lot of things, just like Harry said.

"The day that Sirius came back to Grimmauld after having met you, rather, after having collided with you and making sure it was you, he knocked on the door of my room almost desperately. When I opened, he knelt on the floor to cry. Draco and I were very surprised, we had never seen Sirius that way; well, I did, but not Draco. While Sirius cried, all he said was ' _ I found her. _ ' When I understood, I cried with him."

Hermione looked at me with a big smile and a tender feeling that you could see in her eyes so clear, that I had to lower mine. What happened with all these people and their expressive eyes?

"If there is anything I know about that man, and I can confirm it at this precise moment, is that he loves you with all he is and with all his heart. He would never do anything to hurt you; I am very sure of that. He would die to save you from anything. And Remus too..."

"Sounds very deep," I sighed.

"What worries you?" I looked at her surprised. She had noticed.

I took a deep breath before confessing. "It's just that...  _ She _ was a witch, and  _ I _ am just... a  _ muggle _ , Hermione. I don't..."

"Stop right there. That's not the real issue, and you know it." How did this woman know everything? "There's an explanation for your… lack of magic. It's highly likely that your abilities didn't develop due to Voldemort."

I frowned. "Voldemort? Isn't he dead already?"

She nodded as she began to heal me and spoke. "The war was much more than the books could describe. The idea came closer, but it wasn't  _ that _ subtle..." I grimaced, though I didn't know whether because of her choice of words or because she moved my injured arm. "One of the things he did that wasn't written in the books was the  _ 'Letum' _ potion. This potion  _ killed  _ the magical abilities of any witch or wizard born of Muggles."

"Are you kidding me? You have to be kidding..." I said puzzled as she looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I'm not kidding. Why would I joke with something like that?" She scolded before going back to work on my injuries. She had started on my ankle when the talk started, by that time she had already reached my arm. "Yes, Voldemort went that far... He created that potion to  _ 'kill' _ the magic in muggle children. Of course, he didn't  _ personally _ do the potion."

" _ Severus Snape _ ."

She smiled despite my interruption. "That's right. He sabotaged the potion and turned it into one that only retarded the development. When it was ready, they scattered it in the rain over every muggle city in Europe. The Magical Ministries of France, Russia, Italy and even Japan and many other countries got very angry about this and, thanks to that, we won the war. They joined us to bring Voldemort down. But on this day, we still see adults capable of doing magic for the first time." She stopped to go to the little table to find one of her 'creams' to start putting on my wounds. Then, she continued, "The problem is that, being adults is more complicated, and the magic being guarded inside for so long, when it finally 'gets out', is usually in the form of  _ chaos _ ..."

"How much  _ chaos _ ?"

She laughed kind of evilly and sarcastically at the same time. 

"Do you think that the volcanoes erupt because they just want to these days; or that that tsunami on the news happened because nature scheduled it; or that the plates of the Earth collided with each other because they wanted to play?" I opened my eyes wide. "For the Muggle world it has an explanation, and it comes from nature. For us, well... the Magic Ministries are saturated trying to control these situations."

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. It was true that lately many natural disasters were heard on the news, but I never imagined it had anything to do with magic. To be honest, until two days ago, I didn't think it was possible that the entire world of Harry Potter could exist, let alone magic in general.

I sighed. "That means that my magic is likely to be guarded inside me... and that when it 'releases' it will be in the form of some natural disaster."

She nodded. "Probably, yes. There were cases of people who just woke up one day and started doing things. I think it will depend on your magic core."

"Okay..." I said doubtfully and hissed when Hermione placed the mixture on my arm.

"I'm sorry, it's getting hard to cure your arm by natural methods."

I closed my eyes and kept myself from making any kind of sound. I felt her fingers full of the new mixture she had made slipping through the whole bruise. It hurt too much, but the strange smell, like vanilla and coconut, distracted me from the pain, generating a slight sense of relief. I really hadn't wanted to see any of the deep bruises in the mirror. And because of the grimaces on Hermione's face every time she saw my wounds I could get an idea of how they looked.

No, thanks. I was not going to traumatize myself with that kind of image.

"Done. Let's hope this works." Hermione tidied my shirt again on me and helped me to lie on the side of my arm that was not hurt, well covered with the sheets. She turned to the small table, picked up another vial that she held in my direction for me to drink. Without fussing or protesting, I accepted it and drank the contents in one gulp.

"What is it?" I asked, returning it while making a face.

"It will help you relax and the area will deflate, your arm has swollen as well as your ankle." I nodded. "I'll go to the bathroom to wash my hands and-..."

" _ Can I go inside now? _ " We heard from behind the door of the bedroom. I smiled amused, already knowing who it was.

My eyes began to weigh, and I was sure it was because of the contents of that vial I just drank.

I watched Hermione go to the door and open it. She said something to Sirius at the door that I couldn't hear – I didn't know whether because they spoke quietly or because of the strings of dreamland that were already taking over me, then she went to the bathroom.

Sirius looked at me and I noticed the worry in his eyes as he approached the bed.

"How do you feel?" He asked sitting down next to me on the bed as gently as possible so I didn't move.

"I've been better..." I answered, settling on the pillow. I was falling into the abyss of dreams faster than I wanted. And with a little fight of will on my part, I finally let myself fall.

The last thing I felt was a hand caressing my cheek and lips on my forehead. Then everything went black.

.

I woke up the next morning feeling a great relief in my whole body. My head didn't hurt, neither my arm nor my ankle. I really felt as if nothing had happened, as if none of my injuries had been real. And for a brief second, I got scared. Had it all been a dream? I opened my eyes suddenly, but everything was dark. I turned abruptly on the bed, trying to perceive where I was and wishing in my own mind that everyone wasn’t just a simple dream – I was panicking. Had my mind really been such a bitch to create a dream as real as that?

So  _ beautiful  _ was my luck, that when I turned on the bed, I ended up on the floor. "Shit," I protested when I felt the pain on my chin. And it fucking hurt.

At that moment, the curtains in the room opened, giving way to the morning sunlight. The place lit up and when I looked around I realized that it was not the little bedroom in my apartment...  _ And the curtains had moved by themselves! _

"Are you okay?"  _ That _ voice made me remember everything. The attack in the restaurant. The Golden Trio. Grimmauld Place. Remus Lupin.  _ Sirius Black _ ...

I peeked slowly towards the bed and when I saw grey eyes that looked at me between sleepy and amused, the calm filled me. Everything had been real. Very real. And the pain in my chin confirmed it.

Sirius raised an amused eyebrow, waiting for my answer. And I was sure that my position on the floor and that only half of my face peeked by the edge of the bed seemed very funny to him.

I took a deep breath and stood up. "Y-yes, I just felt overwhelmed, that's all." I said as Sirius approached me quickly and worriedly. "What...?"

"Your chin bleeds." He took me by the neck with delicacy, lifting my chin to observe the injury. The tingling came as his hands touched the skin of my neck. I was stunned, his seriousness and concern while examining my chin didn't let words come out of my mouth. And when I felt his thumb gently caress my neck, my legs faltered. I didn't even feel the pain in my chin, only the pleasant tingling that his touch caused me.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, he sighed, stood up and walked with long strides towards the bathroom. I took a silent deep breath as I remained standing where I was. If I moved, I felt that another fall was coming.

_ Holy God _ . This man was my undoing. Why did his touch affect me so much?

Sirius returned in less than a minute with a purple small first-aid kit, with white flowers that decorated the exterior of the small box. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed me still standing between his legs. There, I noticed that still sitting, Sirius managed to be a few inches higher than me, although that could also be because this bed was too high compared to the common ones. That bed was tall and giant. Very comfortable, if I was being honest.

I returned to the present when I watched Sirius open the first-aid kit and rummage through it looking for something. I smiled. It was fun to see such a design on the kit being owned by a man.

"Nice first-aid kit..." I commented wanting to break with the silence and his seriousness.

And I felt proud of myself when Sirius gave a slight laugh as he pulled a cloth out of the kit and filled it with a brown liquid.

"Actually, it's yours," he said, still smiling and turning his attention to my chin.

"Seriously?" I looked at the small box while Sirius placed his hand on my neck surrounding it tenderly, but pressing with his thumb, making me understand that he wanted me to lift my chin to be able to heal it more easily. I obeyed him while he nodded in response to my question.

"She-  _ you _ bought it when we three moved together," I hissed in ardor as he placed the cloth on my chin. Surely it was some disinfectant. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay. These things happen when you don't have the gravity on your side..." Sirius laughed again. "W-what?" I asked him, confused. What had he found so funny?

He removed the cloth and moved my neck so that I could see more directly at him. I felt the depth of the grey of his eyes wrap around me completely.

"I heard that phrase before... and many times," the smile didn't leave his face.

"O-oh. Really?" I stammered, lowering my eyes. It still felt strange the way he looked at me. It was so  _ intimate _ and intense, with a shine that made my senses unbalanced.

"Why do you still doubt it?" I felt his breath all over my face and,  _ God _ , even his breath had to provoke things in certain parts of my body.

Yes. I still doubted it. I mean, he was real. I had him in front of me, his hand around my neck, his breath on my face and his eyes trying to find mine. And the pleasurable tingling that went from where the skin of his hand touched the skin of my neck were too real to not believe that everything was real. What I still couldn't believe was the real possibility that I was  _ her _ . I still had too many questions...

"I still don't understand how it is possible that-..."

"Alexia, look at me," he interrupted me as he left the cloth on his leg and took my hand in his, his other hand still around my neck.

I didn't want to do it. If I did, I was sure I would sink in those eyes completely.

" _ Ally, please _ ," he begged, a lower tone in his voice, it was heard more like a whisper. I swallowed dry, gathering courage and looked up.

As I had foreseen, his eyes enveloped me once more, almost suffocating me.

Sirius took a deep breath before beginning to speak without taking his eyes from mine. "Your favourite colour is lilac. Your favourite food is Spaghettis with sauce. You have the habit of supporting your thumb on your lower lip when you concentrate. Your favourite book is  _ Pride and Prejudice _ , by Jane Austen. Your favorite season of the year is the Winter, because you love the cold and be wrapped in several layers of clothes and because you hate that the heat of Summer makes you feel weak," I felt my heart beat with force at his words, eyes mesmerized by the depth of his and the confidence in each word he spoke. "Your favorite flowers are white roses, although I know you only prefer them because they remind you of your mother, your biological mother, you actually love poppies. You always wear a bracelet with a bird's pendant on your left hand, and you don't take it off for nothing in the world because your father gave it to you as a child."

I couldn't believe what he was doing. He was describing me like a mirror. And it was true. Everything he was saying about me was true.

I hadn't noticed my tears until his hand went to my cheek and with his thumb he wiped a tear that escaped from my eye. I didn't feel sad, that treacherous tear had escaped from the emotion I felt. And I felt...  _ loved _ . How was it possible for one person to know so much about another?

"I know everything about you. I know when you feel anger or happiness. I know when you cry of sadness and when you cry of happiness or emotion, like now," he said smiling at me and I smiled back. I sighed breathlessly when his forehead clung to mine. "I know every facet of you  _ perfectly _ ," his hand that was on my cheek slid down my neck to my shoulder, and as his other hand went down my back to my waist, a sensation of warmth filled my body. I only wore that sleeveless shirt with the logo of that band that I didn't recognize, and the fabric was thin and soft, so I felt his touch as if it were direct on my skin.

His nose caressed mine in a gesture of tenderness, causing my legs to flake again, and he noticed. " _ Let me prove it to you _ ," both of his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me against him and not letting me fall. "Let me show you that  _ you are her _ ..."

His warm, mint-smelling breath clashed with mine, just as his lips brushed mine.

"I-I..." 

How was it possible that a person I still didn't know completely would provoke so much in me? Why did it feel as if we were made for each other? Was it  _ normal _ for me to feel so attracted to him? I really didn't know. I didn't know if all that I was feeling was considered normal, but what I did know was that he was about to kiss me. And I was going to let him. I was going to let him show me that I was  _ her _ .

And I really longed to be  _ her _ . Especially there, in that moment in which his lips played with mine rubbing without touching each other completely.

_ Holy Merlin _ ... I wanted to – did I just think 'Merlin',  _ really _ ?

I was completely surrendered to him. What was the point in denying it? All I wanted, all I could think of in that moment was how much I needed him to kiss him. I wondered how his lips would feel like against mine; if sparks and fireworks would happen the second he finally cut with the minimum of distance between our lips...

But when his lips were about to firmly touch mine, someone knocked on the door.

" _ I know you two are awake. I need to see Ally, Sirius, _ " Hermione's voice was loud and clear.

A kind of growl came out of Sirius' throat, and I must admit it was the sexiest sound I've ever heard. And that was  _ weird _ . I mean, he was growling like a dog! Although, well, he literally became one, therefore, he was a dog –  _ mental note: ask Sirius about Padfoot. _

Sirius growled again when the knock on the door was heard again. His arms surrounded me with strength and he hid his face in my neck. I shuddered completely when he breathed deeply, relaxing against my body.

"She's definitely a pain in the ass," this time I smiled amused, without preventing him from completing the sentence, intertwining my fingers in his hair. Something told me that that was his weak spot, that he liked his head scratched. Like  _ every _ dog did.

I felt him tense completely for a moment, then relax even more than before as I scratched the back of his head. A strange sound came out of his mouth, which hit the skin of my neck. And I was sure it had been a moan.

" _ Sirius Orion Black, I heard that! _ " Shrieked Hermione, referring to Sirius's comment. We both laughed, him without taking his face from the gap between my chin and my shoulder.

God, why did I feel so comfortable, there in his arms? As if I belonged there. As if I had been created specifically to fit perfectly in his arms. As if he had been created specifically for his body to cover me, to protect me from everything.

I was for him. He was for me. And Remus Lupin? If that was how it felt to be with Sirius, how would it be with Mr. Lupin? Would it feel just as perfect? Would we fit in the same way? What would it be like to be together? I still had so many questions.

I couldn't help but sigh when Sirius squeezed me one last time before trying to back away. I really didn't want him to go away. I wanted to be with him all day.

He looked at me with a satisfied smile on his face, while my fingers were still scratching him. "As much as I love your caresses more than anything in the world, we'd better let the meddlesome little creature enter, or she will  _ bombarda _ the door down," I nodded, not really paying much attention to his words, looking at his lips and biting mine. All I could think was his lips… What was wrong with me?

He made that sound, like a moan, again when he saw me bite my lower lip. He interlaced the fingers of one of his hands in my hair while the other hand pulled me towards him with some brusqueness. Everything was so fast that the next thing I felt was his lips kissing my neck, right near my collarbone. I had never felt so aroused like at that moment. His teeth brushed my skin with some force, causing me to moan this time. Then his tongue stroked where his teeth had surely left a little mark.

The tingling began to run through my body with frenzy, especially where he was kissing me. And... _ I wanted more _ . I wanted more of that tingling that made me feel like I was flying. I wanted more of his kisses that made my skin shudder. I wanted to feel his tongue in more parts of my body.

In that little bite, in that kiss, I was feeling a kind of pleasure I had never felt before. Dear Lord, how would it feel like actually kissing him then?

The shirt I was wearing had a 'V' shaped collar, and I felt his tongue go down my neck and reach where the edge of the neck of the shirt allowed him to touch the skin of my chest. I closed my eyes with a ragged breath enjoying his kisses. The hand he had in the back of my head, where his fingers were entangled with my hair, exerted a little force, making me pant with pleasure and returning me a little to reality. Sirius leaned his forehead against my chest.

" _Stop me, please_ ," we were both breathing rapidly. "Or else, I will not be able to stop myself once I start making you _mine_ _again_..."

I moaned, imitating his action by exerting force on his hair. He growled again, but this time with excitement.  _ God, no _ . I didn't want him to stop.

"No," he raised his face so that he could look me in the eyes, somewhat surprised at my abrupt response, and his eyes were black. The normal grey of his eyes was almost imperceptible around the black. That aroused me even more. "I don't want you to stop..."

He grinned seductively as his hands went down my waist, squeezing lightly my ass until he reached under it and lifted me up, making me straddle him. I felt all his excitement against mine.

Had I already said that I was more than lost for this man?

**&.**


End file.
